On Deaths Doorstep
by DramaticSheep
Summary: Malfoy Manor from Hermione's Point Of View. Oneshot. Feedback appreciated :


**Warning: Deathly Hallows Spoilers!**

**Subject: **Malfoy Manor from Hermione's P.O.V

**Some dialogue is taken straight from the book.**

**This is a one-shot.**

**On Death's Doorstep.**

All five of us stood trembling, in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, I stared at Bellatrix, who was holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor tight in her hands, examining it thoroughly. I was shaking uncontrollably with fear, in realisation of what was happening, not allowing my mind to wonder about what was going to happen to us. I turned my head as far as I could to my right, looking past Harry and at Ron, who also looked terrified. My eyes began to fill with tears and I struggled slightly against my ropes, all I wanted to do was hold his hand, and now I feared I may never have the chance to tell him how I truly felt.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Narcissa Malfoy finally said, breaking the moments silence, I felt my stomach lurch at the sound of his grunt. We were going to back locked away in a cellar, our only tool for destroying horcruxes had been taken from us, it was like the world was caving in on us all at once.

"Wait," Bellatrix spoke up. "All except .. Except for the mudblood.". Fear began to brew inside of my, sharp and fast, I knew she meant me, I struggled, trying to control myself, to stop myself from crying out in terror.

"No!" Ron shouted, from the other side of Harry. "You can have me, keep me!" He begged. Bellatrix walked over to him, and I winced at the sound as she hit him hard across the face, a single tear rolling down my cheek for him, he was so brave.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next." Bellatrix muttered. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them - yet." I watched as she threw Greyback's wand back to him, and then walking over to me, she got out a small silver knife and cut me free from the ropes that were tying me to the others. I struggled for freedom as the ropes fell, but she dragged me roughly by the hair into the middle of the room, I turned to see that the others were gone, I was truly alone now. I turned back towards Bellatrix and gulped at the sick smile on her face, as she drew her wand to me, and muttered;

"Crucio!" and let out a shrill laugh. The curse hit me square in the chest, my knees gave way and I fell to the ground, unable to break my fall as the ropes encircling my wrists did not permit it.

Lying on my back, on the floor of the drawing room, writhing and wriggling around like a worm. The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, I felt it surge through me like electricity, torturing each part of my body. I wasn't sure how much more I could take, as I closed my eyes tightly and screamed. I could hear Bellatrix laughing as she towered above me, her wand still trained on me. She withdrew it, and stared down at me angrily.

"Where did you get this sword?" She asked me, I knew she would curse me again if I did not answer immediately, but somehow, I managed to keep my mouth shut, as I trembled with fear and pain, bracing myself and she pointed her wand once again and repeated her actions. The pain rushed back, even worse than before, which I did not think could be possible, I screamed and screamed, tugging at my ropes and trying to back away, but the pain was so great that I could hardly move a muscle. She withdrew her wand and stepped forward, quite amused at my effort to try and wriggle away from her.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where?_"

"We - we found it - We found it - Please!" I screamed, as the pain entered by body yet again, it seemed useless to even bother trying to move, perhaps that made the pain worse, I did not know. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall, and I began to wish I was dead.

"You are lying filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringottes! Tell the truth, Tell the truth!" She screamed at me, pointing her wand. The pain I was feeling was so great now that I hardly noticed as she cast the _Crucio_ once again, every inch of my body was throbbing, I could hear the beating of my own heart in my ears, as I heard a faint, desperate scream from downstairs.

"HERMIONE!"

My screaming did not cease for this heavenly voice, I didn't even know if it was real, or my imagination, but I think it was Ron. It had to be Ron.

"What else did you take? What else have you got, tell me the truth, or I swear I shall run you through with this knife!" She threatened me, I lay there on the ground, silently wishing to myself that she would, anything had to be better than this. I would have gladly greeted death with open arms, had he appeared in front of me.

"What else did you take? What else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" She screamed, practically pressing the tip of her wand forcefully on my stomach, and I realised, the more angry Bellatrix was becoming, was making her curses all the more painful. I kicked and screamed and rolled around, nothing I could do would make the pain go away. And then his voice came once more;

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" From the cellar where he was imprisoned. He sounded so scared, so desperate. There was nothing I wanted more in the world than to run to him, hold him, kiss him. But this wasn't a fairytale, nor a game, I couldn't run to him, I was just a tortured mud blood , being thrown around like a rag doll for her own pleasure. I felt my vocal chords start to loosen as I began to get more and more light headed, there was nothing I could do but stare up at Bellatrix, my captor, and do my best to deny her the information she so desperately needed.

"How did you get into my vault?" She asked me. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" keeping her wand steadily pointed at my stomach, hardly releasing the pain.

"\We only met him tonight!" I sobbed, "We've never been inside your vault, it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" I lied, knowing I was going to die.

"A Copy?" Bellatrix shrieked "Oh a likely story!" she mocked me.

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius Malfoy finally spoke up, I shut my eyes disgusted. Enjoying the show, was he?

"Draco," He continued, "Fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!"

I heard his footsteps pass by my body as he left the room, then cried out as the curse hit my body once again, my cry turned into a scream as the pain seared through my body, I felt as though I were about to split open, right there and then, I couldn't control myself as anger, fear, and pain all surged through my veins and I continued to scream and kick around at things on the floor. She was doing this for fun. All at once the surging current of pain ceased to be;

"What was that?" I heard one of them ask, unable to put the voice with a face, my ears were ringing, my eyesight blurred, as I felt the room spinning around me. Footsteps brushed past me once more, and the room remained silent, all except the continuous ringing in my ears, I could tell, they were listening for something. The pain inside me had still not gone away, I could tell I was about to slip out of consciousness at any moment. Struggling could be heard from below us, and a smiled, knowing that Ron and the others were fighting back.

"What is it, Wormtail?" a voice called out.

"Nothing, All fine!" A voice replied, a voice, that could only belong to Ron. I could hear everyone in the room muttering to themselves, wondering whether it was wise to carry on. Bellatrix had passed the sword to Griphook, who I knew was now examining it, and that he would be able to tell that sword was infact real, I closed my eyes and began to pray, regretting the lies I'd told.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked "Is it the true sword?"

Here was the moment, I prepared myself for death.

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

I let out a stifled sigh of relief as I heard these words, Harry and Ron had obviously told him to lie about the sword, everything would be alright, it had to be. I knew that any moment Ron would run to my side, gather me up in his arms and take me away from all this. Breathing shallowly to myself I let go completely as my mind faded into darkness.


End file.
